La beauté cachée des laids
by Florilea
Summary: Elle n'était pas cruelle. Elle était simplement malheureuse. Et comme beaucoup de gens malheureux, elle ne supportait pas la vue du bonheur. Cette joie, c'était de son devoir de la détruire. En la détruisant, Elle. PP/LL.


**Disclamer: Je supplie J.K de me pardonner ce que je fais subir à ses personnages, et que l'on pourrait sans mal qualifier d'hérisie. Mais c'est pas ma faute, ma jumelle maléfique m'a forcée, j'le jure.**

**Note de l'auteur: Le bonjour amis fanfictionneurs.. =) J'entame ici la première fiction longue -tout est relatif, je ne sais absolument pas le nombre de chapitres qu'elle contiendra- que je publie sur ce site. L'idée est très récente, mais me tient particulièrement à coeur. Il s'agit, histoire que cela soit bien clair dès le départ et que ceux que cela dérange puissent quitter dès à présent cette page (ou se taisent à jamais..), d'un yuri, donc d'une histoire mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle féminine. **

**Le rating T n'est pas là pour rien, il se peut d'ailleurs que je le transforme dans un futur plus ou moins proche en M. La cause à cela ? La présence d'une violence psychologique forte, la mention de dépression et de violences physiques, des personnages avec un certain sens de la morale -et non pas un sens certain. Dans ces conditions, vous vous doutez bien que ce ne sera pas une romance rose et sucrée. La relation entre Pansy et Luna sera pour le moins.. malsaine. ( D'ailleurs, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce couple, de ****Pansy et de Luna que j'aime toutes les deux beaucoup.. ^^) Vous voilà prévenus.**

**Sinon, il s'agit bel et bien là de ma première tentative dans l'univers du slash.. Et avec un couple assez..spécial mais dont je suis sûre que vous saurez apprécier les qualités.. ;) La deuxième partie du prologue viendra demain ou après-demain.. Le reste de la publication ne sera, je le crains, pas aussi rapide. A ma décharge, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs..**

**La beauté cachée des laids**

**Prologue - Première partie : Pansy**

_« Sinon, Daphné, tu avances avec Zabini ?_

__ Oui.. Petit à petit. Je suis sûre qu'il est fou de moi. » _

Pansy soupira dans la salle de bain. Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'entendre ces mijaurées déverser leur venin ? Sans bruit, écoutant malgré elle, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

_« Et.. Au niveau physique ?_

__ Je le laisse mijoter. Je ne suis pas une trainée._

__ En parlant de fille facile.._

__ Hmm ? »_

La jeune fille se crispa, serra ses poings de toutes ses forces. L'eau ruisselait doucement sur son visage indélicat. Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous.

_« Il paraît que Pansy est persuadée que Malfoy est amoureux d'elle._

__ Nooon ? Tu rigoles ? Bah, il lui fait croire ça pour pouvoir toujours tirer un coup tranquille, non ? »_

Elle augmenta le débit de la douche, dans une vain effort pour éradiquer l'intrusion de ces voix susurrantes dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, mordit ses lèvres, secoua la tête dans un geste de dénégation.

_« C'est sûr que c'est pas elle qui va refuser.. Un petit chien, elle me fait presque pitié._

__ Tu m'étonnes… Elle est vraiment vilaine en plus.. Et tellement idiote… »_

Idiote… Idiote. Idiote ! Prise de vertige, elle tomba sur le carrelage froid.

_« Parkinson ? Hé, Parkinson, tu t'es noyée ? »_

Non, Pansy ne s'était pas noyée. Pendant un instant, elle avait juste oublié de respirer_. _

_« Parkinson ? Merde, Tracey, elle répond pas. »_

Elle se releva doucement du sol humide. Il lui semblait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Alors, elle parla.

_ Je.. ça va.. Je me suis cognée, c'est tout.

_« Ah, okay. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais te dépêcher. Tu viens, Tracey ? »_

La porte qui claque. Pansy est debout, seule, nue, devant le miroir. Elle s'observe. Face à elle, son double arbore un joli bleu sur sa cuisse un peu forte ; un mince filet de sang s'écoule de sa lèvre épaisse, étrangement dessinée.

Pansy décide de trouver ça beau.

Elle a toujours eu un rapport de fascination avec la violence, elle a toujours trouvé ça pur, le sang qui coule. Peut-être parce que sa pureté à elle réside dans son sang, et que ce peu de vie qui s'échappe, c'est comme un trésor. Une rareté. Pansy n'est pas si idiote, n'en déplaise à toutes les Daphné Greengrass, à toutes les Tracey Davis de la Terre. Elle a depuis longtemps assimilé l'esthétisme - la beauté, même ! – de la blessure et de la souffrance. Sur le corps.. ou dans les mots.

Avec regret, la jeune fille s'arrache à sa contemplation, son regard remonte et fixe le nez un peu tordu, aplati de son reflet. Elle fronce ses sourcils noirs, désappointée de toute évidence par cette vision, analyse absurdément son visage – cette frange droite au dessus de sourcils inclinés, ces petits yeux noisette sans attrait, ce nez, cette bouche pulpeuse à sa façon, irrégulière, cette mâchoire carrée, disgracieuse et par trop masculine – et son corps –cou fin mais court, épaules présentes, bras stupidement graciles, poitrine lourde, taille droite et peu marquée, hanches fortes, jambes courbées, pieds d'une petitesse ridicule.

Non, Pansy n'est pas belle et elle le sait. Elle semble fatiguée, vieille à dix-sept ans. Elle n'a même pas cette fraîcheur caractéristique de la jeunesse, qui enlève un peu de laideur aux visages les plus ingrats. Elle n'a pas non plus le charme de la maturité dont elle paraît avoir l'expérience, la force dans le regard ; ses yeux à elle sont ternes. Elle possède cette étrange faculté assez rare de posséder un visage inexpressif, lisse par le peu de sentiment qu'il est capable de dévoiler.

On la voit vide, vide et insensible, vide et sans éclat. Mais elle, elle est loin d'être vide. Pansy Parkinson est seulement malheureuse, très profondément malheureuse. Elle est faite d'un désespoir tel qu'il est presque impossible à nommer, enlisée dans sa dépression. Pourquoi ? Difficile à savoir. Elle est malheureuse, et c'est tout.

Mais cela, même elle ne le sait pas.

Elle sait juste qu'elle a un besoin énorme, viscéral de haïr les gens. De façon démesurée. De les blesser, pour l'amour de sa propre haine et de sa propre violence. Et si elle admire en secret les élèves de sa maison au moins autant qu'eux la méprisent, elle voue une animosité sans pareille aux Autres, ceux qui ne sont même pas dignes de la noble maison Serpentard. Et par cela, elle sait qu'elle remonte un peu dans l'estime de ses pairs, car sa cruauté surpasse la bêtise qu'ils condamnent.

Pansy adresse au miroir un vague sourire –une grimace- sans joie. Rapide, elle enfile son uniforme, sort de la salle de bain, du dortoir, de la salle commune. Elle arrive dans la Grande Salle et lorsqu'elle LA voit, naïve petite Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds et au sourire niais, un sentiment de jubilation l'assaille – et elle sait dès ce moment que sa journée ne sera pas totalement perdue. Ses lèvres se retrousse en un rictus carnassier à peine perceptible que seul Draco intercepte. Suivant le regard de la jeune fille, il aperçoit lui aussi la frêle silhouette et se compose un sourire en coin appréciateur et mesquin ; il n'aime pas beaucoup le souffre-douleur attitré de Pansy et apprécie donc la perspective réjouissante qui transparaît sur la bouche de la Serpentard. Pansy, elle, observe Draco et hoche la tête avec sérieux. Elle sait qu'il aime ses..initiatives à l'encontre de Lovegood et en est très satisfaite.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

" _ Parkinson, tu veux bien faire un tour dans la salle commune avec moi ? Il me semble que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

_ Oui.. Oui, bien sûr, Draco."

Pansy répond avec précipitation. A l'affirmative, comme toujours. Elle sait, comme tous autour d'elle, que Malfoy n'a rien oublié dans la salle commune. Elle le suit, parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui comme elle est amoureuse de Zabini ou de Nott.

Elle a déjà presque oublié les médisances des filles de son dortoir. _Presque_.


End file.
